


Dark Chocolate

by animevampire21



Category: Dangan Ronpa, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevampire21/pseuds/animevampire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lets just... not talk about the tag on tumblr... just... no... stop spamming and calm down...<br/>KEEP CALM AND SHIP KOMAHINA *on one of those made in Chelsea things*</p></blockquote>





	Dark Chocolate

You put your money in the machine and your chocolate bar falls from the small hook it was placed on. You slowly undo the rapper and toss it into the closest dustbin, he does the same. His smile never leaving his lips and his eyes focused on you.

You’re names Hinata Hajime and all you want is to eat your chocolate bar without Komaeda trying to convince you into doing something your not willing to do for example kill someone. Even him!

You can feel the chocolate bar melt slightly on the tips of your fingers. You don’t bother with pulling off the blocks of chocolate separate so you just take a large bite out of it. The strong taste hitting your tongue. It was dark chocolate, you’re favorite.

You look to your left to see that Komaeda has started eating his. It was milk chocolate. Its taste sweet and delicate as for your dark chocolate was strong and slightly bitter but enjoyable all the same. You stare at the white haired boy and realize that he himself was like dark chocolate. Although his skin and hair did not match such a simile his personality did. He was enjoyably but bitter and left an after taste that you were not sure that you enjoyed or hated. Yes, you decide that his personality matches the chocolate and his physical appearance matched the description of a rapper: welcoming and eye-catching but that doesn’t make the chocolate any less bitter.

The sun shines and you and Komaeda stay silent on a bench. You felt oddly comfortable at this moment. You then realize that Komaeda is more than just dark chocolate with a pretty rapper. No, he was a damaged chocolate bar. A chocolate bar that had melted slightly under the rapper and no longer believed he was eatable. A chocolate bar that would deceive the newer bars to hid him under their pile. Letting  _them_ shine because they are more special in his eyes. He doesn’t realize that living this way will make him out of date without ever being sold. He doesn’t realize that there is a load of people who couldn’t give a dam that its melted slightly. That it still amazes their taste-buds. He doesn’t realize that he’s melting more under the pressure of all of the bars on top.

"Hinata-kun."

His voice breaks you out of thought. You realize that you were staring at him, and that you were comparing him to a fucking chocolate bar for 5 minutes. “What” you ask trying to sound like you didn’t just stare at him for ages. He smiles “there’s chocolate all over your face.” You blush and wipe it repeatedly. His smile only widens at the sight. “Hinata-kun you really are something.” You look at him. What!? “What I mean is that you are different. Usually someone would pick the milk chocolate or white chocolate because the dark is too, how should I phrase it-” “bitter” you jump in. He nods in agreement “yes exactly. Not only that but I am also fully aware that you are the only person on the island who talks a trash bug like me.”

You look at him and pat his hair your eyebrows that are usually narrowed down (simply because you can’t be fucked lifting them up) raise in sympathy almost. You’ll never understand him, but you can understand parts of him, this much you are sure on. 

"Both are acquired tastes now lets go back to the hotel for dinner."  
"Yes, Hinata-kun" Komaeda says his eyes looking down. His smile remains and his his stance is normal. No blush, no stutter and no cracked voice but his eyes, his eyes tell you that he’s embarrassed. You smile as you walk ahead only catching Komaeda’s quite words "what cruel taste-buds you have." 

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just... not talk about the tag on tumblr... just... no... stop spamming and calm down...  
> KEEP CALM AND SHIP KOMAHINA *on one of those made in Chelsea things*


End file.
